Tańczący ze smerfami
Tańczący ze smerfami (Dances with Smurfs) – trzynasty odcinek trzynastej serii Miasteczka South Park, będący 194. od początku emisji serialu. W Stanach Zjednoczonych premierowo wyemitowany został 11 listopada 2009 roku na Comedy Central, a w Polsce 2 czerwca 2010 roku na Canal+. Oglądalność odcinka podczas premiery w Stanach Zjednoczonych 1.47 mln widzów w grupie wiekowej od 18. do 34. roku życia. Fabuła Trzecioklasista Gordon Stoltski podczas czytania porannych wiadomości zostaje zabity przez zazdrosnego mężczyznę, który – ze względu na podobnie brzmiące nazwisko – wziął go za czterdziestoletniego kierowcę ciężarówki, z którym zdradzała go jego żona. Podczas nabożeństwa upamiętniającego Gordona pan Mackey ogłasza, że odbędą się przesłuchania na nowego lektora porannych wiadomości. Posadę otrzymuje Eric Cartman, pozbywając się jedynego konkurenta, posiadającego znacznie lepsze predyspozycje Casey’ego Millera, mówiąc panu Mackey’emu, że Casey nazwał jego fryzurę „obspermioną szopą”. Cartman, zamiast czytać wiadomości, wykorzystuje czas antenowy do wygłaszania krytycznych komentarzy na temat szkoły, a przede wszystkim przewodniczącej samorządu uczniowskiego Wendy Testaburger. Dyrektor Victoria nakazuje mu czytać napisane na kartce ogłoszenia, ten jednak oskarża ją o próbę uciszenia go i angażuje w sprawę American Civil Liberties Union, mającej zapewnić mu wolność wypowiedzi. Niedługo później we wszystkich klasach umieszczone zostają telewizory, dzięki którym Cartman zamiast czytać poranne wiadomości, zaczyna prowadzić w szkole polityczny program EC. W pierwszym odcinku umieszcza na tablicy kluczowe słowa opisujące – jego zdaniem – działalność Wendy jako przewodniczącej, których pierwsze litery układają się w „zabić smerfy”. Martwi to Buttersa i innych uczniów. Kiedy próbują o tym porozmawiać z Wendy, ta całkowicie ignoruje Cartmana. thumb|Smertetka rozjechana przez buldożer Cartman zaczyna sprzedawać swoją książkę Co się stało z moją szkołą?, w której sugeruje, że Wendy jest dziwką, co prowadzi do konfliktu ze Stanem. Po przeczytaniu książki uczniowie są przekonani, że Wendy źle się prowadzi, to z kolei prowadzi do kolejnej konfrontacji Cartmana z dyrektor Victorią i panem Mackeym. Cartman nazywa szkołę socjalistycznym reżimem i opuszcza ją. Następnego ranka ponownie prowadzi jednak EC, w którym prezentuje film, w którym opisuje siebie jako człowieka, który przeniknął do wioski smerfów, zyskał ich zaufanie i ze wzajemnością zakochał się w Smrfetce. Wioska została jednak zniszczona buldożerami, a smerfy zabite przez „Wendy” (przebranego za nią Cartmana), chcącą zdobyć smerfojagody. Cartman stwierdza, że nie może pokazać całego filmu, dlatego zachęca do zakupienia Tańczącego ze smerfami na DVD. Informacja o tym, że Wendy zabiła smerfy, rozwściecza co naiwniejszych uczniów, którzy organizują się i mają zamiar stawić jej czoła. Butters oddaje mocz na jej drzwi, wobec czego zrezygnowana dziewczynka postanawia wystąpić w programie Cartmana. thumb|left|Wendy i Cartman podczas wywiadu Cartman obiecuje zadawać wyłącznie pytania na temat szkoły, jednak natychmiast po rozpoczęciu programu pyta o smerfobójstwo. Wendy potwierdza, że rzeczywiście zniszczyła wioskę smerfów, dodając, że Cartman był jej szpiegiem, mającym przekonać smerfy do opuszczenia wioski, żeby mogła zdobyć smerfojagody, a śmierć smerfów jej jego winą, ponieważ przekonał je do pozostania w wiosce. Zrzeka się funkcji przewodniczącego na rzecz Cartmana i zachęca uczniów do zakupu swojej książki Dwulicowy smerfozdrajca. Zdenerwowany Cartman, który nie spodziewał się, że zostanie pokonany przez Wendy swoją własną bronią, zarzuca jej, że ukradła jego pomysł na historię o smerfach i nie może wydać książki, zmieniając tylko kilka detali. Wendy odpowiada, że sprzedawała Jamesowi Cameronowi prawa do jej ekranizacji, która jest już w kinach. Rozsierdzony Cartman idzie do kina i przekonuje się, że Avatar jest ekranizacją „jego” pomysłu. Następnego dnia pojawia się w klasie, mówiąc, że jako przewodniczący szkoły nie może czytać porannych ogłoszeń, a pozycja przewodniczącego nie daje żadnych realnych praw. Casey Miller czyta poranne wiadomości, w których jeden z drugoklasistów nazywa Cartmana „spasionym fiutomózgiem” i oskarża go o bierność, ponieważ jego ławka nie została naprawiona. Cartman krzyczy „No przecież staram się jak mogę!” i, płacząc, wybiega z klasy. Tematyka Odcinek parodiuje styl komentarzy politycznych Glenna Becka, amerykańskiego radiowca i byłego dziennikarza Fox News Channel powiązanego ze środowiskami nacjonalistycznymi. Cartman wysuwa skandaliczne przypuszczania, niemające żadnego poparcia w rzeczywistości, argumentując to tym, że zadaje tylko retoryczne pytania i zachęca do dalszej dyskusji, podobnie jak robił to Beck w swoich programach telewizyjnych i radiowych. Program Cartmana wzorowany jest na telewizyjnym formacie Becka, wykorzystując podobną oprawę muzyczną, scenerię i logo, w którym litery „GB” zamienione zostały na „EC”. Tablica, na której pisze Cartman, była również rekwizytem często wykorzystywanym przez Becka. Dzień po emisji Tańczącego ze smerfami Beck nawiązał do odcinka w swoim programie, stwierdzając, że odbiera go jako komplement, a spodobały mu się przede wszystkim farbowane włosy Cartmana, podobne do jego. Odcinek skomplementował również Steve „Stu” Burguiere, producent rozgłośni Becka, mówiąc o Parkerze i Stonie: „Ci goście wyszydzają każdego i zawsze wychodzi im to znakomicie”. Odniesienia do popkultury Odcinek stanowi satyrę na Avatara Jamesa Camerona. Chociaż kiedy odcinek po raz pierwszy emitowany był w telewizji Avatar nie trafił jeszcze do kin, to już przed premierą porównywany był do Tańczącego z Wilkami, opowiadającego dokładnie tę samą historię, i opisywany był jako Tańczący z Wilkami, w którym pojawiają się „dwumetrowe smerfy”. Cartman, przy tworzeniu swojego filmu bazujący na Tańczącym z Wilkami, po obejrzeniu Avatara oskarża Camerona o plagiat. Kiedy Wendy rezygnuje z funkcji przewodniczącej, zachęca do kupna książki Dwulicowy smerfozdrajca, w oryginale nazywanej Going Rogue on the Smurfs. Jest to odniesienie do Going Rogue: An American Life, wydanej w 2009 roku autobiografii Sary Palin, byłej kandydat na wiceprezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, która przed premierą odcinka zrezygnowała z pełnienia funkcji gubernatora Alaski. Casey Miller pod względem wyglądu sposobu mówienia przypomina amerykańską osobowość radiową Casey’ego Kasema. Ciekawostki |-|Odniesienia do popkultury = * Zazdrosny mąż, przed popełnieniem samobójstwa, mówi „Look at you now. We’re all dead”, co stanowi nawiązanie do frazy „Look at you now, you’re dead” z Człowieka z blizną. * W swojej książce Cartman używa sformułowania „old in-out, in-out”, cos tanowi nawiązanie do Mechanicznej pomarańczy, w której było to eufemizm oznaczający uprawianie seksu. |-|Za kulisami = * Kiedy Ike, dowiedziawszy się, że Wendy chce zabić smerfy, krzyczy „Nie!” W oryginalnej wersji jest to to samo „Nie!”, które Ike wykrzykuje widząc Billy’ego Maysa w odcinku Martwi celebryci. * Żaba Clyde pojawia się po raz pierwszy od czasu Kłopotów z migdałkami. * Smerfy pojawiają się po raz pierwszy od czasu Wyobraźniolandii. * W odcinku pojawia się ukryty Obcy. Zobaczyć można go w przeszkleniu drzwi za Stanem, kiedy ten czyta fragment książki Cartmana. |-|Błędy = * Chociaż Smerfetka w rzeczywistości ma blond włosy, w Tańczącym ze smerfami są one pomarańczowe. * Kiedy pan Mackey przemawia na auli, w tłumie widać trzy kopie Sally Turners i po dwie Francisa, Tommy’ego Turnera, Esther, Bradley’ego Biggle’a i Kevina Stoleya. * W trakcie ww. sceny wiele dzieci zamienia się miejscami. en:Dances with Smurfs Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria trzynasta